lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 814
Report #814 Skillset: Paradigmatics Skill: Figment Org: Illuminati Status: Completed Jun 2012 Furies' Decision: Solution 1. Problem: Figment is a 45s effect on the victim that shows an illusion by the caster 3 times, with a semi-random gap between illusions. Illusions (the move) as a whole rely on strategy and timing for best effect. The problem is that there is no way for the caster to know when the illusion has actually ticked on the victim, thereby greatly reducing its strategic value. The following solutions seek to either remedy this, or change figment to something that will provide said value. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Have a message displayed to the caster when his/her figment ticks on a victim. Ex: You sense Shuyin's mind weakened by your figment. Alternatively, Add a 3rd person message when figment ticks on a victim. Ex: Shuyin gazes off stupidly into the distance, blinking in disbelief. Add a separate line indicating when the last figment has fired regardless. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Along with solution 1, allow the caster to specify the time between illusion ticks to give him more control over the move. Alternatively, standardize the time between ticks. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Change figment to a move that fires off one illusion the moment it is cast, doable off balance and taking equilibrium. Have its chance to bypass arts illusion detection (and similar moves) scale according to temporary insanity levels, where none = no chance, to massive = almost always guaranteed. Player Comments: ---on 4/26 @ 06:41 writes: Solution 1. Alternatively, have a message displayed to the caster when it ticks on a victim (You sense blahblah's mind weakened by your figment, or something) ---on 4/27 @ 18:52 writes: Solution 1 updated ---on 4/29 @ 09:57 writes: Yeah. Solutions 1 and 2 are fine from me. ---on 4/30 @ 09:12 writes: Solution 2. I've also heard complaints about the allowed length of the illusion being too short to do much? ---on 4/30 @ 19:52 writes: Eh, they're long enough to allow for most single line illusions. If the complaint is that you can't use \n for newline illusions, that's a separate issue and would probably require a different report since it will probably require an increase in cost for figment. ---on 5/3 @ 20:13 writes: Solution 1 or 2 ---on 5/5 @ 19:10 writes: Solutions 1 is fine, also solution 2 if the time is standardised rather than specified by caster. ---on 5/5 @ 19:42 writes: Solution 1 (not solution 2) -- solution 2 might make it a little too easy as you can set it up and have it fire exactly when you're ready for it. Solution 1 keeps the style of the skill, while allowing you to work with it, as well as the whole 'random' aspect that paradigmatics is known for. ---on 5/6 @ 02:42 writes: Randomness is not a fun mechanic at all, incidentally. Maybe if it did extremes instead of 'kind of good <-> meh' effects ---on 5/21 @ 04:52 writes: Would be cool too if the last figment firing gave a separate or new line too, but this is no biggie. ---on 6/6 @ 10:41 writes: Solution . ---on 6/6 @ 10:41 writes: Solution 1... ---on 6/8 @ 12:41 writes: Solution 1 seems fine enough. ---on 6/11 @ 20:48 writes: I don't see any need for this at all. Why can't you tell when your illusion hits? If you used a slickness illusion, and they ate calamus, it hit. If you used an entangled illusion, and they writhe, it hit. If you use an illusion makes them think they cured something, and you don't see them trying to cure it, it hit. Because figment is one ability, outside of the illusions skillset, I feel like it shouldn't have the same reliability as an improved or even normal illusion, which is what solutions 2 and 3 are asking for. The hallucinations mote in dreamweaving is very similar, the illusion tics some random time after the mote hits, and you can't even stack them. ---on 6/12 @ 07:05 writes: Does the hallucination mote give a line when it ticks, random or not? ---on 6/12 @ 18:42 writes: Nope ---on 6/12 @ 19:00 writes: That sucks, should envoy that. I'm honestly just fine with Solution 1 myself. Is there any problem with that one? ---on 6/12 @ 19:36 writes: I'm fine with a message when the effect fades entirely. I don't see why you need a message for each tic. ---on 6/15 @ 14:44 writes: Solution 1 supported, with adding a line to dreamweaver hallucination mote also being good as a spin-off. ---on 6/17 @ 22:53 writes: I'm going to firstly disagree with the problem stated. Illuminati are already easily the most powerful guardian class, and the ability to cast non-strategic illusions, while not overwhelmingly powerful, is already a skill one can take advantage of. There are illusions that systems cannot feasibly anti-illusion, and some of these require no significant setup and are possible with figment. While I understand and sympathize with the desire to make combat less random, I don't believe allowing the illuminati to take further advantage of figment to the level that mages do is called for, necessary or even balanced. That said, solution 1 may be passable as it does not remove the random aspect of figment and requires the user to be ready to take advantage of it when the message tics. I can support that solution. Solution 2 is problematic for the reasons I stated earlier and solution 3 even more so. ---on 6/30 @ 01:27 writes: Maybe solution 1, not convinced it's needed. Don't think it's a big deal either way since it's possible illusions are going to be phased out of usefulness regardless.